


Тазы на счастье

by Kartona



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, demon!Akabane, koro quest AU with big changes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Бросивший академию Асано уже давно ведет уединенный образ жизни. Однажды, пока его нет дома, появляется отряд приключенцев и уничтожает все припасы. На этом череда неприятностей лишь начинается, и, в конце концов, чтобы вернуть себе мир и спокойствие, ему приходится выступить против известнейшего героя королевства и самого повелителя демонов разом.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Korosensei & Asano Gakuhou
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Утро выдалось на редкость солнечным. Асано широко раскрыл окна, дав лучам явить взгляду струящуюся в просторных комнатах пыль. Хороший день для уборки, да только он уже решил, что проведет его на улице и управится в лучшем случае к вечеру. Он вознес молитву богам, позавтракал, закинул на плечо вместительный рюкзак и оставил дом, надеясь на лучшее, так как получил редкое благословление на удачу.

Вернулся Асано вечером, как и планировал, с раздувшимся во всю спину запасом трофеев, вместо тощей, висящей тряпкой прежней поклажи. За время его отсутствия ничего не изменилось — так ему показалось на первый взгляд. Омраченные сумерками глаза не сразу заметили распахнутые окна. Предчувствие плохого не пришло — сделало свое дело ощущение все еще не иссякшей удачи. Вместо него нахлынуло брезгливое раздражение, что нужно с чем-то разбираться, а не отдыхать после долгого дня.

Асано вошел в дом с обычным для этого шумом — клацаньем дверной ручки. Положив тяжелый рюкзак на пол и разминая затекшие плечи, осмотрел не сломанный замок. В доме все еще царила мертвая тишина, оставляющая два противоречивых впечатления, первое из которых наивно верило, что «гостей» уже нет, а другое указывало на их наглость. Асано пробормотал простейшее заклинание, дал образоваться на руке слабому свечению, а затем подбросил его в воздух. Сформировавшись в округлую прозрачную сферу, оно зависло под потолком, источая яркие лучи солнца, освещая дневным светом коридор и часть комнат дальше, растягивая в темную глубь распахнутых дверей причудливые тени.

Тишина не пропала. Поглощенный напряжением, Асано прошествовал вперед, оставляя за собой песочный след. Ощущение постороннего в доме, затаившееся нечто, выжидающее, когда он пройдет мимо, вернуло его в детские воспоминания об одиноких ночах, когда он еще не знал, как применять свой дар в магии. Прежде, чем проверить первую открытую дверь, он наколдовал второе заклинание и оставил его на кончиках пальцев. Легкая иллюзорная теплота от воздействия шарика послужила слабой, но нужной поддержкой, пока он обходил комнату за комнатой, подмечая или не находя никаких изменений, пока он наконец не добрался до кухни.

Кухня была чиста. Девственно. У стола стояло несколько послуживших кому-то табуретками пеньков, которых у Асано в хозяйстве никогда не водилось, из другой комнаты любимый стул с мягкими спинкой и сиденьем, и простой «родной» кухонный стул. Шесть мест вызвали настоящее беспокойство. Асано даже не разозлился, проверив запасы и не найдя почти ничего, кроме нескольких открытых горшков с травяными настойками. Все остальное, пустое и вымытое, вместе с посудой стояло на местах. Не считая дополнительных стульев, кухня выглядела даже опрятнее привычного. Не став гадать о причине, Асано направился проверять оставшиеся комнаты — спальню и кладовую. Состояние последней волновало больше, однако беспокойство об ингредиентах напрочь вылетело из головы, стоило пройти в спальню.

Первым бросился в глаза «уничтоженный» стол — аккуратные стопки бумаг и непронумерованные баночки находились в беспорядке. Следом большая, как и сама комната, кровать, и на ней люди — виновники бедлама, человек пять. Еще несколько спали сидя, спинами прислоняясь к столу и один… один спал прямо на полу, завернувшись в одеяло. Асано шагнул ближе и пожалел, что не слеп. «Одеяло» оказалось тканным листом — условной стенкой, разделяющей комнату на рабочую и зону для отдыха. Не всегда вовремя имея под рукой бумагу, Асано привык записывать на ней самое важное. Он выдохнул. Осознав, что задерживал дыхание, вдохнул и вновь выдохнул. Это не успокоило, а распалило сильнее прежнего. Собравшись с мыслями, помня о привитом воспитании и своем положении, он выбрал не калечащий, но все еще болезненный способ разбудить «гостей» — заклинание, позволяющее увеличить силу звука.

Хлопок ладонями поднял всех без исключения. Завернувшийся в перегородку человек сразу вскочил на ноги. Резкое движение смахнуло с него «одеяло», открыв кроваво-красные волосы. Цвет волос остальных людей так же имел неестественный оттенок, но ничего настолько же яркого, явно указывающего на нечеловеческое происхождение. Переборов рефлекс, Асано сосредоточился на общей проблеме.

— Что вы делаете в моем доме?!

Не успевшее рассеяться заклинание повторно оглушило «гостей» его голосом. Первым пришел в себя, как и ожидалось, «человек» с красными волосами. «Нужно уничтожить демона», — прошептал здравый смысл, но Асано вновь отмахнулся. Демоны-рабы, используемые третьесортными приключенцами, выглядели иначе, рогов у него не было, так что он не представлял весомой опасности, разве что глаза горели желтым пламенем, но и только. Полукровка — заключил Асано, но начал читать заклинание для барьера. Не из-за опаски, а скорее предосторожности — демон наградил его таким взглядом, будто это Асано влез на его территорию.

Закончить заклинание Асано не успел. Споткнулся на полуслове, увидев нечто, поразившее даже его: над потолком материализовалось несколько, судя по дальнейшему звуку, металлических тазов и упало демону на голову, сложившись в стопку. На первый взгляд эффекта это не произвело, но через мгновение демон упал без сознания. Не зная, как реагировать, Асано посмотрел на оставшихся «гостей». Виновато улыбаясь, те, похоже, больше были озабочены придумыванием оправданий тому, что находятся в чужом доме, нежели состоянием спутника.

Незваные гости сожалели. Или хорошо играли, то и дело склоняя головы. Асано было на этот счет все равно, но он выслушал пространственные объяснения, как группа приключенцев, больше похожая на сборище неумех-грабителей, попала в лес и, более того, сама того не заметив, обошла защиту его дома. В последнее Асано поверил — демон, хоть и был полукровкой, обладал для этого достаточной силой. Незнание о способностях спутника еще сильнее опустило в его глазах их состоятельность, как авантюристов. Пожалуй, из всех лишь возглавляющий группу рыцарь казался добропорядочным, а доспехи высококлассными. Оценить остальных по внешнему состоянию снаряжения было трудно, разве что совсем грубо, опираясь на оружие, на что Асано не стал тратить свое внимание.

— Итак, если я правильно понял, то вы были на охоте за обитающими в этом лесу волками ради шкур, но заблудились, наткнулись на мой дом после многочасовых скитаний и поживились моими припасами?

Он специально опустил важную деталь, способную смягчить незнакомцам вину: потерялись они из-за барьера, который он разместил в лесу ради сокрытия дома. Исогай — главный среди них — гремя доспехами, кивнул и сокрушенно вздохнул. Словно городская попрошайка, из числа тех, что обижались, когда их не замечали, которых Асано всегда старательно избегал. Предчувствуя, что и эти могут начать просить, Асано решил не давать спуску провинившимся.

— Я понимаю вашу ситуацию.

Группа приключенцев ожила, пучком возникнув из-за спины Исогая. Асано обезоруживающе улыбнулся им всем, по очереди посмотрев каждому в глаза. Даже полукровке.

— И надеюсь, что вы поймете мою, и возместите нанесенный ущерб.

Возражений не последовало. Пока что. Улыбка Исогая не изменилась, но лица его друзей более чем наглядно отразили общие мысли. Мысли пойманных за руку и не желающих отвечать за проступок.

— Я не говорю, что вы должны заплатить мне сейчас.

Приключенцы вздрогнули почти синхронно и он не добавил: «Если откажетесь, то вам не поздоровится». Не рассказал он и об особых условиях заключенного контракта, который те, чтобы поскорее уйти, подписали, практически не читая.

Следующее утро началось с методичной уборки стола и составления списка важных утраченных ингредиентов. Около полудня раздался стук в дверь. Посчитав звук послышавшимся, Асано не отреагировал, пробежался глазами по полкам кладовой и сверился с бумагой. Стук повторился. Нахмурившись, Асано отложил писчие принадлежности. Сходив в свою комнату, взял посох и, держа в мыслях готовые строки заклинаний на несколько вариантов нарушителей спокойствия, направился к двери.

Открыв дверь на небольшой промежуток, Асано увидел знакомую красную макушку — снаружи стоял полукровка из вчерашней группы приключенцев. Заметив появление хозяина дома, тот отошел. Шире раскрыв дверь, Асано вышел за порог, громко стукнув по каменистой почве посохом.

— Неужели вы уже готовы внести первый взнос?

Неопределенно поведя плечами, полукровка протянул Асано пучок цветущей зелени словно букет. В успевшем повянуть растении Асано узнал достаточно редкую траву и, поспешно одернув руку, обернул ладонь в рукав робы и взял.

— Спасибо, — Асано сделал усилие и улыбнулся, — приму это в уплату.

Полукровка заметно удивился.

— Не ожидал, что такой деревенщина, как ты, это оценит. У моего дома этой травы полно, приходи и забирай хоть всю, если это снимет долг.

— Я и не такой дурак, чтобы соваться в пещеру, пускай и полукровки, — не остался в долгу Асано.

— Я НЕ полукровка.

— Не вижу ни рогов, ни хвоста.

Полукровка нахмурился. Не прилагая к этому усилий, Асано увидел перед глазами причиненный ущерб и язвительно добавил:

— Возможно, ты помесь феи? Это бы объяснило вчерашнюю странность.

Человек счел бы такое комплиментом, в первую очередь подумав о внешности. Демон — оскорблением и насмешкой над его силой — феи едва ли могли постоять за себя.

— Выбирал бы ты выражения, мажок. Вчера были свидетели, а сейчас мы одни.

В полукровке преобладала его животная сущность. Крепче перехватив древко, Асано покосился на дверь. Вернув взгляд на полукровку, оценил его снаряжение: кожаный доспех и пару заткнутых за пояс клинков.

— Ну как, передумал?

Полукровка сдвинулся с места, и Асано отступил на шаг назад, предупредительно выставив перед собой шарообразное навершие посоха.

— На таком расстоянии он тебе не поможет.

Асано мог и собирался с этим поспорить. Оставалось произнести вслух ключевую для активации строчку прочтенного в мыслях заклинания. Он раскрыл рот, и полукровка молниеносно опустил руки на пояс, хватаясь за клинки. Мгновением спустя раздался страшный грохот. От удара по посоху Асано упал на колени. Поднялась пыль. Кашляя, он вскочил на ноги, разжав руку на древке. На полу сидел целый и невредимый полукровка. Прищурив глаза, он сморщил нос и чихнул, подняв еще один столб пыли. Прикрыв нижнюю половину лица, Асано поднял глаза с разделявшего их с полукровкой толстого куска дерева на дверной косяк, откуда тот выпал. Опустив взгляд обратно, присел и, взявшись за торчащий из-под деревяшки посох, потянул на себя. Древко с легкостью вернулось в руку, однако, лишенное половины длины.

— Вот и нет твоей палки-выручалки, — насмешливо выдал полукровка.

Асано стиснул все еще зажатый в руке пучок травы и изо всех швырнул тому в лицо. Полукровка поймал «снаряд» и оценил его состояние.

— А ведь это был подарок. Что же ты так? — обиженно продолжал он, — от всего сердца, между про…

Договорить он не успел, уловив едва заметный скрип. Не разбираясь, рывком подался вперед и перекатился Асано прямо под ноги, попав в дом. Дверь за его спиной соскочила с петель и рухнула на землю. Полукровка обернулся на это посмотреть, а Асано, воспользовавшись моментом, ударил его по голове остатками посоха. Древко еще раз сломалось пополам и полукровка упал на спину. Потирая ушибленную макушку, он наградил Асано злобным взглядом. Как и ожидалось, демоническое происхождение защищало его не только от влияния ядовитой травы, но и повышало физическое сопротивление. В худшем случае он отделался легким ушибом.

— Ты вообще в своем уме?!

Полукровка возмутился, будто имел на это полноценное право. Это стало последней каплей в чаше терпения Асано, и, вскинув руку и направив ее на полукровку, он во весь голос прокричал:

— Изгнание!


	2. Chapter 2

Многое в столице было привычно. Являясь центром королевства, она не раз переживала нападения повелителей демонов, шествования рыцарей, ярмарки и всевозможные проколы магов из академии авантюристов. Неожиданное появление посреди одной из малых площадей человека не стало чем-то удивительным. Никто не обратил внимания, даже когда он буквально взялся из воздуха и упал в фонтан. Разве что попавшие под всплеск горожане возмутились настолько хамскому поведению.

Акабане всплыл, откашлялся и, проверив, все ли части тела на месте, огрызнулся на женщину, изъявившую желание прочитать ему нотацию за вымоченную шляпку и испорченную полуденную прогулку. Выбравшись, он как собака затряс головой и прогнал ее прочь. Усевшись на бортик фонтана, Акабане наградил злобным оскалом парочку горожан, косо посмотревших в его сторону. Оглянулся. После непродолжительных раздумий, узнал, где находится.

Без сомнений, то, что перенесло его, а точнее позволило это сделать, было заклинанием, доступным лишь клирикам. «Изгнание», что не следовало из названия, не отправляло в небытие, а просто телепортировало попадавшего под его действие куда подальше. Радиус варьировался в зависимости от способностей клирика и тот, что жил в лесу, был не просто одарен, но еще и чертовски везуч — обладал второй специальностью — был магом. Не находись они в самом центре королевства, подобных ему людей можно было бы пересчитать по пальцам. Впрочем, зная о незнакомце достаточно, раскрыть его личность и в этом случае не составило бы труда.

Акабане стянул кожаный сапог, вылил из него лишнюю воду и поступил так же со вторым. Выжимая короткий плащ, пришел к заключению, что добытая информация того стоила.  
Академия авантюристов, а точнее, ее практически никому не известный филиал, находилась за городом на холме, расположенном в часе ходьбы. Крепостные стены еще окружали от посторонних глаз пригорок, но обветшали настолько, что уже не служили защитным препятствием. Новая же стена, как и городские власти, напрочь игнорировала потребности учащихся за ее пределами. Изредка бывало, что на территорию академии кроме животных забредали монстры. Встретив одного такого по пути к холму — обычную слабую слизь, Акабане, не беспокоясь, что вымочит уже сырую обувь, без зазрения совести буквально втоптал липкую желтую каплю в землю. После расправы вода в сапогах хлюпала уже веселее, да и до вершины холма оставалось всего ничего.

Несмотря на жалкую репутацию, здание академии все еще выглядело внушительно, как и полагалось заброшенному древнему замку, пусть и облюбованному не осознающими его ценности «разбойниками», окружившими его деревянными постройками. В зимнее время эти постройки были единственными пригодными для проживания, когда как жаркое время года ученики с радостью проводили в знойной прохладе коридоров основного здания. Сегодняшние уроки так же проходили в самом замке, куда Акабане направился не сразу, заглянув на местную кухню и присвоив себе яблоко.

Выбранное под усваивание теории помещение (бывший бальный зал) располагалось в южном крыле, окнами с видом на город. О его былом великолепии напоминала лишь потрескавшаяся лепнина на стенах и потолке и когда-то яркий красивый паркет, сейчас затертый до неузнаваемости. Акабане по-хозяйски распахнул двухстворчатую дверь, так что та с грохотом впечаталась в стену. Параллельно окнам стояло несколько рядов массивных парт. Сейчас они пустовали — ученики толпились у учительской кафедры. Те, на чьи головы попала посыпавшаяся с потолка штукатурка, обернулись и одарили Акабане укоризненными взглядами, остальные уже привыкли и не отреагировали. Из-за их спин послышался высокий голос:

— Добро пожаловать, Карума, но ты опоздал и поэтому выйди в коридор.

— Откуда вы знаете, что это именно я, учитель Коро? — миролюбиво обратился Акабане. Подошел к друзьям и, закинув руку на ближайшего — крупного парня с него ростом, растягивая слога, произнес, — я же был все это время здесь, не так ли, Терасака?

Лицо Терасаки приобрело малиновый оттенок. Подавившись возмущением, он попытался схватить Акабане за наплечник, но тот проворно отскочил в сторону.

— Давай, прыгай, пока можешь. А я схожу за луком и все-таки отстрелю тебе лишние конечности.

Собираясь воплотить угрозу в жизнь, Терасака уже направился к полке с оружием, как ему преградил путь учитель. Высокий даже на фоне совсем немаленького Терасаки, едва ли походящий на человека желтолицый «человек» каким-то образом внушал смотрящим на него ученикам миролюбивость. Обычно она возникала, когда его толстые, похожие на сосиски щупальца, лезли в карман безразмерной мантии и извлекали книжку, в которую он записывал чужие проколы и секреты. Сейчас, не тратя на это время, учитель обвил Терасаку своей «рукой» и вернул к остальным.

— Не просто опоздал, пререкаешься с учителем, так и друзей задираешь. А-я-яй!

Ученики одобрительно закивали. Наигранно серьезный тон вызвал на лице Акабане плотоядную усмешку. Действуя быстрее мыслей, его руки сами потянулись к поясу, однако оружия на нем уже не было. Акабане злобно зыркнул назад.

— На-ги-са-а!

Спрятав за спиной парные мечи, Шиота Нагиса — следопыт, по которому плакала карьера первоклассного вора, недовольно произнес:

— Мы только недавно все прибрали. Без тебя, между прочим. Я не хочу опять отмывать слизь!

— Вот именно, — вторил учитель, — практика практикой, но у нас тут важное обсуждение, в котором ты обязан участвовать.

Акабане фыркнул. Стояние в коридоре избежать удалось, и он, решив послушаться, вступил в круг. Учитель сложил одну из многих пар щупальцев на широкой округлой груди, другой погладил круглый гладкий подбородок.

— Коротко говоря, Карума. Пока тебя не было, мы думали, как быстрее помочь твоей группе выплатить долг. Сумма не такая большая, но из-за хитрого контракта, удвоится, если вносить плату как условлено.

— Расскажите что-то, чего я не знаю. Уже полдня прошло, а вы еще вчерашнее обсуждаете.

— У нас был небольшой спор о том, кто будет участвовать. Остальные хотели помочь, но я считаю, что вы должны сами за себя отвечать.

Терасака и Акабане хотели возразить, но учитель остановил их, подняв щупальце.

— Мы это уже обсудили. Взаимовыручка — неотменная часть жизни авантюриста, однако, ваши друзья не должны потакать вашей лени и глупости, если это нисколько не угрожает вашей жизни. Карума, ты опоздал, так что оставь свое мнение при себе. Лучше вернемся к тому, где ты нас прервал. Я предлагал вашей группе пойти в подземелье за лесом. Если повезет, добытое снаряжение окупит весь долг.

Не без пререканий вернув себе мечи, Акабане устроил их обратно на пояс и оглянулся. По-видимому, и это уже было предложено и обсуждено — против не высказался никто. Взяв на себя роль того, кто озвучит очевидное, он сказал:

— До этого самого подземелья за лесом идти почти два часа, а все безопасные тропы теперь бесполезны из-за взбесившихся монстров. Мы дотуда даже не дойдем.

— Я попрошу их вас не трогать.

Мгновение стояла тишина, и неожиданно ученики загалдели. Дав им секунд тридцать, Коро хлопнул щупальцем о щупальце. Нагиса был последним, кто договорил:

— … не честно!

— Вы все не так поняли! — Для убеждения, Коро даже закивал. — Это не помощь, а содействие!

— В таком случае вы бы могли нам посодействовать, подарив что-то из своих сокровищ, тогда бы нам вообще не пришлось никуда идти, — вставила слово Накамура — отвечающая в отличившейся группе за стратегию. Наряду с Акабане она была вторым заводилой, и все ее поддержали.

Спор начался по третьему кругу. Не желая тратить на это время, Акабане отошел с Шиотой от одноклассников. Они сели за ближайший стол, и Акабане, закинув на него ноги, откинулся на спинку, балансируя на одной ножке.

— Я утром ходил к этому магу.

Шиота ошеломленно заморгал. Кинул взгляд на друзей. Из круга вышла Накамура и пошла в их сторону.

— Он… он в порядке?

Слыша это, Накамура села на край стола ближе к Шиоте. Положила ногу на ногу.

— Кто в порядке?

Акабане повторился и добавил:

— У него теперь нет двери и посоха, но да, он в порядке. И в любом случае был бы в порядке. Он не просто маг, но еще и клирик.

— Две специальности, — Накамура присвистнула. Откинула с лица прядь длинных светлых волос и обернулась к одноклассникам. — Учитель Коро, Карума был у этого отшельника и говорит, что тот с двумя специальностями.

Возвышавшаяся над другими голова Коро будто подпрыгнула. Выпрямившись во весь рост, Коро нечитаемо взглянул на них (заглянуть в его маленькие глазки даже на близком расстоянии было проблемно) и, аккуратно раздвинув щупальцами учеников, вышел вперед. В одной «руке» он держал лист бумаги, а в другом перо.

— С этого и надо было начинать, Карума!

Коро сделал пару десятков сверхбыстрых взмахов по бумаге и показал рисунок сначала Акабане, а следом и остальным ученикам из его группы.

— Это он, не так ли?

Несколько голосов подтвердили. Не сходящая с лица улыбка учителя стала чуть уже, но тут же вернулась в изначально нечеловеческую растяжку.

— Это Асано Гакушу — сын нынешнего Героя Асано Гакухо.

***

Несмотря на раннее время, библиотека не пустовала. Ученики ходили по широким проходам меж стеллажей с книгами и свитками, читали взятые материалы в отведенном для этого зале с мягкими креслами и софами или же занимались за расставленными то тут, то там столами, что-то переписывая. Все они были разного возраста, сословия и достатка, и их объединяло лишь одно — учеба в самой престижной в королевстве академии для авантюристов.

Обособившись от них всех, Асано сидел на стремянке, забравшись к самым верхним полкам. Увлеченный листанием не пользовавшихся спросом фолиантов, он то и дело поглядывал вниз на тех, кто проходил мимо. Предосторожность была лишней — никто не был достаточно заинтересован, чтобы задирать голову.

Находясь в библиотеке уже как час, Асано не мог похвастаться результатами. Ему не удалось найти ничего мало-мальски похожего на свой случай, и он уже начал подумывать, что вместо этого стоило заняться поиском плотников, как книга на его коленях буквально взлетела в воздух. Машинально схватившись за полку, Асано обернулся и содрогнулся. Заглянувшее ему через плечо желтое лицо было слишком близко.

— Доброе утро.

Слова прямо на ухо привели Асано в себя. Желтое нечто доброжелательно улыбнулось и аккуратно водрузило книгу обратно на колени щупальцем. Асано посмотрел вниз. От пола до полки, где он сидел, было не меньше двух метров, но желтолицый, стоя на своих пухлых длинных конечностях, в легкую преодолевал это расстояние. Ученики продолжали заниматься своими делами, будто ничего не произошло, и Асано сделал вывод — нечто было одной из странностей академии — «ручным зверьком» Героя Гакухо Асано. Гакушу не приходилось видеть его вживую, но описание совпадало, да и вряд ли подобное создание могло существовать в двух экземплярах.

— Прошу прощения, если испугал.

Асано одарил его тяжелым взглядом, и желтолицый отступил назад. С руки отца этому монстру было позволено создать класс для отстающих (бездарностей и бедняков, которых стоило держать под присмотром). Ничего из того, что тот мог сказать, Асано заинтересовать не могло. Закрыв книгу, он убрал ее на место, и уже было собирался спуститься, но желтое нечто заговорило вновь:

— Гакушу, не так ли?

Встав, Асано сел обратно на ступеньку и еще раз взглянул в странное лицо. К нему впервые за долгое время обратились именно по имени. Завладев его вниманием, желтый «человек» обрел уверенность.

— Я хотел с тобой поговорить.

Асано промолчал, дав понять, что слушает.

— Для начала я хотел бы представиться, ведь кто ты, я уже знаю. Я — Коро. Твой отец поручил мне быть наставником для особых учеников.

Коро протянул «руку», и Асано вынужденно пожал щупальце, оказавшееся странным на ощупь. За глаза этого «преподавателя» называли осьминогом, однако у округлого туловища, облаченного в черную мантию их было больше восьми. Коро улыбнулся, оголив длинный ряд белоснежных зубов. Зубы у него были человеческими, что несколько успокаивало, но и одновременно вызывало ощущение их неестественности.

— Карума Акабане — один из них. Я хотел бы попросить за него прощения. И, если получится, узнать, сколько он тебе будет должен за дом.

Асано отвлекся от его внешности. Нахмурившись, сказал:

— Он хотел меня убить. За это положено несколько лет тюрьмы.

— Я как раз пришел, чтобы урегулировать этот вопрос. Карума иногда забывается. На самом деле он не хотел тебя убить.

— И поэтому напал с оружием.

— Он и не думал тебя убивать, просто напугать, — спокойно возразил Коро. — Как его учитель, я возьму за это ответственность.

Чем больше Коро говорил, тем смехотворнее были его слова. Решив наконец избавиться от его компании, Асано спросил:

— И что же мне может предложить тот, чьи уши и рот — это уши и рот моего отца?

Коро приосанился, будто ожидая этого вопроса. Щупальца, на которых он стоял, задвигались, имитируя то, как человек переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Я мог бы ответить на интересующие тебя вопросы. Например, тот, который не найти в библиотеке, доступной ни обычным ученикам, ни тем, у кого есть особый доступ.

— Я ищу информацию о редких посохах, которые могли бы сейчас быть в местном подземелье. Он должен быть достаточно крепкий, чтобы выдержать удар о голову этого вашего Карумы Акабане.

Шутка пришлась по вкусу, и Коро высоко захихикал.

— Небольшая торговая гильдия везла сюда один такой на продажу. У него даже было название. Кажется… Подождешь минуту? Я узнаю точно.

Стоило Асано кивнуть, как монстр пропал с глаз, оставив за собой сильный порыв ветра. Смахнув улетевшую на макушку челку, Асано наконец-то спустился со стремянки. Когда он ступил на пол, Коро уже вновь был рядом, держа какую-то бумагу.

— «Серебряная слеза добродетели». Его собирались выставить на аукционе и прислали описание заранее. Посох, созданный более, чем двести лет назад из редкого легкого металла…

— А гильдия? — перебил Асано.

— Мертвы, все до единого. Выжил лишь один сопровождающий, но он прав на посох не имеет. Этого хватит, или ты хотел бы узнать что-то еще?

Асано смерил его долгим взглядом. Глаза монстра представляли собой два темных отверстия, его голос был спокоен и весел. Всем своим видом он излучал добродушие. Асано был знаком всего лишь с одним человеком, способным к такому самоконтролю — собственным отцом.

— Что вы задумали?

— Ну, у меня много планов на обуче…

Асано настойчиво его перебил:

— Что вам от меня надо?

— Ах, похоже, что меня раскрыли…

Коро картинно вздохнул и всплеснул щупальцами. Асано сложил руки на груди. Грозный вид, который он на себя напустил, не вызвал должного эффекта — Коро опять засмеялся. Скорее всего, он уже привык к оригиналу, который Асано всего лишь искусно копировал.

— Я хотел помочь найти тебе подходящий посох. Я предполагал, что Карума может отправиться разбираться, раз все решили без него, но не думал, что все закончится настолько плачевно. Мне действительно жаль.

— И?

— И мои ученики завтра идут в это подземелье. Было бы здорово, если бы вы смогли пойти вместе.

Асано опешил от его наглости, но смог взять себя в руки и твердо сказал:

— Как клирик, я дал клятву предотвращать бесполезные смерти. Мне не нужны приманки.

— Интересующий тебя посох, скорее всего, находится у монстра, которого не убить одной группой. Нужен отряд.

— Мой ответ — все еще «нет».

Асано был непреклонен. Осьминог не смог бы его убедить, неважно, что бы тот сказал. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.

— Гакушу, — тон Коро изменился. — Разве не будет лучше взять непроверенных незнакомцев, нежели людей, отобранных для тебя отцом?

Асано приоткрыл рот. Монстр попал прямо в цель, оставив его не просто безмолвным, но и ткнув в лицом в реальность, которую он старательно не замечал. Сумев взять себя в руки, Асано зло огрызнулся:

— Я выбирал их сам.

— Но все, кто состоит в гильдии, услугами которой пользуется академия, были одобрены твоим отцом.

Коро вновь сказал, что вся свобода, которой Асано добивался и достиг, была все еще ограничена желаниями его отца. Любой другой на месте Асано все равно бы пошел в подземелье с надежными людьми. Именно этого ожидал от него отец, но по какой-то причине его ручной монстр желал иначе. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Асано произнес:

— Я согласен. Но у меня будет еще один вопрос.

— С удовольствием отвечу!

Коро буквально засиял от счастья — желтая кожа изменила оттенок на более яркий.

— Что не так с этим Акабане кроме того, что он сумасшедший?

Сияние Коро прекратилось. Потерев основание круглой головы «рукой», после недолгих раздумий он все-таки сказал:

— …Не стоило бы говорить без его ведома, но я обещал ответить на все. На нем проклятие, вызывающее падение тазов.

— Ха?


	3. Chapter 3

Широкий зеленый двор с множеством ухоженных деревьев и кустов, разделяющих небольшие дорожки из каменной кладки, радовал глаз и сегодня. Коро любовался видом с наилучшего для этого места — последнего этажа академии, которой принадлежала эта земля. Внизу суетились ученики, ни один из них, куда бы не шел, не мог ускользнуть от пристального взгляда Коро, способного разглядывать их так, будто они находились на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Несколько уже привлекли его внимание озабоченным видом и Коро, за неимением другого развлечения, гадал о причинах их проблем.

— Что ты задумал?

Коро машинально обернулся на голос хозяина кабинета. Сидящий на изящного вида стуле мужчина смотрел перед собой, прихлебывая чай из чашечки белого фарфора. Всем своим видом он излучал расслабленность и незаинтересованность, но от Коро не ускользнуло его едва заметное недовольство. Положив щупальца ему на плечи, Коро принялся делать массаж.

— В последнее время вы выглядите более уставшим, чем обычно, поэтому я взял на себя смелость добавить такие травы для восстановления, как…

— Я не в настроении для твоих увиливаний.

— Я просто выполняю возложенный на меня долг.

Прикрыв глаза, мужчина тихо вздохнул, ощутив, как усталость благодаря щупальцам монстра отходит на второй план.

— Ладно, я скажу вслух то, что мы и так знаем оба. При условии, что первый раз был совпадением, второй им не прикроешь. Тебя никто не приглашал, но сегодня ты здесь. Соизволишь ответить, или мне придется применить силу?

Помедлив, Коро убрал щупальца и обошел стол. Сложив пару конечностей перед собой, он еще раз оценил мирный вид перед собой, чтобы запечатлеть его в памяти. День только подходил к обеду. Солнце лилось сквозь стекло, золотистым светом обволакивая все, чего касалось. С улицы, незаметно для человеческого слуха, доносилось пение птиц. Искусно изображая добродушие, прославленный Герой королевства Гакухо Асано допивал заваренный Коро чай.

— Я просто выполняю возложенный на меня долг, — повторился Коро.

Веки Героя приоткрылись. Коро посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Как гласит устав академии, учителю следует приглядывать за всеми учениками академии, независимо от статуса. Гакушу все еще числится ее учеником, хоть и не появляется на занятиях. Так сложилось, что среди учеников, которых я отправил в лес на задание, был Карума. Он наполовину человек и, как вам известно, у полудемонов высокая сопротивляемость к магии, поэтому он смог провести друзей к Гакушу домой. Познакомиться они познакомились, но отношения у них не заладились, поэтому, как ответственный учитель, я взял на себя роль их примирителя и устроил им совместный поход в подземелье, где они могли бы подру…

Коро прервал громкий хлопок. С таким звуком, эхом разносившимся по улицам, прилежные домохозяйки выбивали в погожие дни пыль из ковров. За какую-то долю мгновения Асано вскочил с места, перепрыгнул через стол и схватил Коро за несколько пар щупалец, а затем те лопнули как старые меха. Для Коро движения мужчины выглядели медленными, ему ничего не стоило высвободиться, но он не сделал ничего, чтобы предотвратить потерю конечностей.

— Еще раз без разрешения окажешься рядом с ним, даже если это будет случайностью, лишишься другой половины.

Задрав голову вверх, Асано посмотрел ему в глаза. В настоящие глаза — мелкие точки, расположенные прямо рядом с широки отверстиями носа, которые все остальные принимали за глаза. Коро стоило трудов, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ убийственному взгляду. Именно такой взгляд хотел повторить Гакушу немногим ранее, и по прикидкам Коро ему нужно было тренироваться еще как минимум несколько десятков лет, чтобы суметь воспроизвести хотя бы часть этой злобы.

— Как скажете, — спокойно произнес Коро.

Асано отстранился и он, достав откуда-то из кармана своей мантии платок, принялся вытирать ошметки своей плоти с Героя. Желтая масса легко стерлась с кожи, но въелась в одежду. Асано смахнул с себя щупальца.

— Оставь.

— Но это же я виноват, что вы испачкались.

Асано хмыкнул. Его всегда смешила озабоченность Коро его внешним видом, а не своей болью. Конечно, щупальца со временем отрастали обратно, однако боль от их потери была аналогична человеческой.

Вновь отмахнувшись от назойливой заботы, Асано направился к выходу из кабинета. Прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь, он кинул за спину:

— Я переоденусь. Приберись и убирайся.

— Как скажете.

***

Из провинившихся добывать деньги в подземелье пошли не все. Учениками Коро были не только бедные и имеющие проблемы с обучением дети, но и из вполне состоятельных семей, отпрысков которых по той или иной причине отказали учить в главном здании академии. Вычтя заплативших свою долю, их осталось семеро: маг, следопыт, друид, войн со щитом, бард, лучник и войн с парными клинками. Руководить ими самоуправно взялся последний — Акабане. Его собственная пещера, где он проводил по крайней мере треть своего свободного времени располагалась неподалеку от подземелья и, по его словам, даже имела до туда секретный проход. По настоянию Коро воспользоваться им не вышло, и они направились к «парадному» входу обители монстров.

Вход располагался на поляне в глубокой части леса в подземелье и представлял собой вделанную в крутой пригорок дверь. Дверь установили люди, чтобы сдерживать зло внутри, не давая ему возможности расплодиться снаружи. Живущие там монстры неведомым образом воскрешались или вовсе появлялись из ниоткуда, вместе с сокровищами, которые охраняли и, сколько бы подземелье не зачищали, все всегда возвращалось на круги своя. Исключением были лишь люди, которым не повезло там погибнуть, или же оказаться пойманными и принесенными туда мелкими монстрами для своих хозяев, и их вещи.

Группа с самопровозглашенным лидером как раз подходила к двери, когда кто-то наконец-то нарушил тишину, длившуюся в того момента, как они вошли в лес.

— Жаль, что мы не увидели твой дом. Могли бы сравнить с местом, где живут монстры, — будто невзначай заметил Терасака.

— Во имя духов леса, не начинайте! — сказала Каяно прежде, чем Акабане ответил. — Если мы пришли, это не значит, что уже можно расслабиться.

— Да ладно, пусть разрядят обстановку, — улыбнулась Накамура. — Мне эта тишина уже осточертела.

— Тихо! Там кто-то есть, — перебил всех Шиота и вышел к Акабане вперед.

Дверь в подземелье была прямо перед ними в десятке метров. Всю группу все еще скрывал лес, и их присутствие все еще трудно было заметить. Шиота прищурился, вглядываясь в густую листву. За пригорком, где находилась дверь, как сразу же уловили его чуткие глаза, выставлялось что-то яркого цвета. Оно пришло в движение, и в поле зрения Шиоты попал уже весь плащ, а следом и его хозяин. Человек в тяжелых доспехах размял левую руку, вновь открыв глазам яркую внутреннюю сторону плаща. Шиота успокоился.

— Это люди. По крайней мере один из них рыцарь.

— Не люблю рыцарей, — сказала Накамура.

— Никто не спрашивал, кто тебе нравится, — огрызнулся Терасака.

— Никто не звал тебя с нами, — ответил за девушку Акабане. Обернулся и смерил его презрительным взглядом, — у тебя же есть деньги, не так ли?

— Это деньги моей семьи, а не мои!

— Тогда заткнись и слушайся лидера.

— Лидер это Исогай! Учитель назначил его, а не тебя!

— Можете оба быть лидерами, главное слаженно действуйте группой, — попытался урезонить их Исогай.

Переговариваясь и споря, они дошли до двери. Отдыхающая у входа группа заметила их присутствие и вышла их встретить. Последним, кто показался из-за пригорка, был человек, которого никто из группы Акабане увидеть не ожидал — Асано. Никто не знал, как с ним сейчас себя вести и приветствие началось с группы, пришедшей к подземелью первой.

— Доброе утро. Мое имя Киши, — представился мужчина, — рыцарь. Имена моих спутников Мацуши и Итэ, они маг и лучник. Мы из гильдии Феникса, сопровождаем господина Асано в подземелье.

Фамилий, исключая геройскую, он не назвал. Массивные доспехи Киши делали его еще крупнее, чем он был на самом деле. Его грозный вид странно сочетался с его вежливостью. Выйдя вперед, Исогай пожал ему руку и представил всех друзей. Когда он сказал, что все они из филиала академии, мужчины нахмурились. Киши сразу же отвернулся к Асано.

— Только зря время потратили, господин Асано. Я же говорил, что сейчас нам не встретить никого достойного.

— А чем это мы не достойны, дядя? — подал голос Акабане. Друзья перед ним расступились, пропуская вперед. Все они были удивлены, что он так долго молчал.

— Общеизвестно, что дети, которые отправлены учиться в это место — самые ни на есть, что…

— Достаточно.

Акабане, уже положивший руки на пояс, разжал пальцы на клинках. Асано указал прямо на него и обратился к спутникам.

— Если продолжите, с этим полудемоном проблем не оберетесь.

— Вот-вот, дядя! Послушайте господина Асано, — Акабане передразнил услышанный ранее уважительный тон. — Не то этот господин Асано стукнет вас своим посохом промеж… — неожиданный металлический звон его перебил, но он все-таки договорил, — …ног.

Болезненно сморщившись, Акабане скинул с головы стопку железных тазов. Со скрежетом они покатились по траве в разные стороны. Удивленные увиденным рыцарь и лучник захлопали глазами, пытаясь понять, что произошло.

— Мне вылечить шишку? — тихо поинтересовалась Каяно.

Акабане потер голову и махнул на девушку рукой.

— Само пройдет.

— Чт… Что это сейчас такое было?!

Киши заозирался по сторонам, ища того, кто сможет ему объяснить. Ему на помощь пришел маг, недовольно впившийся взглядом в стоящую позади всех девушку в магическом одеянии — Окуду.

— Откуда-то появились тазы и упали ему на голову. Кто-то из их магов явно любитель пошутить. Такое бы рвение, да в самосовершенствование, а не на баловство.

— Я сказал — достаточно, Итэ.

Мужчина хотел было что-то возразить, но смолк, остановленный многозначительным взглядом Киши. Поравнявшись с Исогаем, Асано спросил:

— Забудем об обидах и начнем сначала?

— Конечно, — Исогай согласно кивнул и протянул ему руку. Асано ее пожал.

Пришедший в себя Акабане не упустил случай и, высунувшись из-за спины друга, вставил:

— Не хотелось бы тратить силы на что-то, помимо монстров в подземелье, нам еще обратно возвращаться.

Но его выпад остался без внимания. Асано на него даже не взглянул, продолжив говорить с Исогаем.

— Я хотел бы предложить объединиться.

Удивились все. Асано умело воспользовался возникшей тишиной.

— Кроме присутствующих в подземелье сегодня уже не пойдет никто. Нас мало, но наши навыки превосходят ваши, поэтому в ваших интересах…

— Хочешь, чтобы мы сделали грязную работу, а потом поживиться добытым?

Перебив, Акабане не без усилий отодвинул Исогая в сторону, и занял его место. Ростом они с Асано были одного, и надавить разницей в высоте уже не выходило. Подцепив пальцами пояс, Акабане предупредительно звякнул клинками. По лицу Асано пробежала тень. С несколько секунд, не моргая, они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Мужчины за спиной Асано не теряя времени, заняли оборонительные стойки, готовые в любую секунду сорваться с места.

— Мы согласны.

Акабане не успел обернуться, как ощутил легкий удар по голове. Выведенный из равновесия, он схватился за клинки мгновением позже и поймал лишь воздух. Шиота, выдернувший его ножны из-за пояса проворно отскочил назад за загородившую его Накамуру. Девушка недовольно усмехнулась и убрала с головы Акабане свои ножны, которые использовала как дубинку.

— Так тебе и надо, идиот! — выкрикнул Терасака. Рядом с ним с посохом наготове стояла Окуда и он ограничился одними словами.

— У тебя хорошие друзья, — произнес Асано.

Акабане вновь посмотрел на него, следом на почесывающего затылок виноватого Исогая, Накамуру, устраивающую меч под длинным плащом, Окуду и Каяно, пытающихся заткнуть Терасаку, которому было что добавить обещаниями, что они не будут в случае чего его лечить, и, наконец, Шиоту, который услужливо протянул украденные клинки. Грубо вырвав их из его рук, Акабане заткнул оружие за пояс и молча вернулся в строй друзей. Они тут же принялись пытаться уговорить Акабане прекратить дуться.

Кризис миновал и Киши окликнул Асано.

— Господин Асано, вы в своем уме?

— Понимаю твои опасения, но своего решения я не изменю. Этот полудемон не станет нападать на нас в подземелье.

— Почему вы так в этом уверены? — вступил в разговор Мацуши. Откинув со лба длинную светлую челку, мужчина смерил Акабане презрительным взглядом. — Нестабильность этого полукровки видна невооруженным взглядом.

— Как только мы войдем в подземелье, он перебьет не только нас, но и своих, — подал голос Итэ, наконец, устроив за спиной свой лук. — Может быть, сейчас его и контролируют, но я уже бывал с группами, которые использовали полукровок, и могу оценить риск.

На его лице с острыми чертами беспокойство выделялось ярче всего. Несмотря на лидерство в отряде Киши, из всех присутствующих он был самым старшим и самым опытным. Асано счел этот опыт заслуживающим ответа.

— У меня нет дара предвиденья, так что я не могу обещать, что все закончится благополучно, однако я знаю об этом полудемоне нечто особенное.

— И что же это?

Асано обернулся на группу учеников из филиала академии. Им уже удалось разговорить Акабане и тот, пусть все еще изображая обиду, наравне с остальными вел активную беседу об открывшихся возможностях благодаря объединению двух групп. Убедившись, что его не услышат, Асано ответил:

— Он самый невезучий идиот на свете.


	4. Chapter 4

Светлые колонны вделанные в стены уходили в высокий потолок, теряющийся во тьме. Камень, из которого они состояли, светился сам по себе. Под ногами стелилась белая плитка. Две группы авантюристов временно объединенные в одну блуждали по таким узким коридорам вот уже минут десять. Из монстров здесь встречались лишь слабые скелеты, идя впереди всех, Киши крошил их в порошок с одного удара щитом и темп движения не сбавлялся. Замыкали колонну Исогай и Окуда. Девушка держала наготове заклинание огня, на случай, если что-то захочет напасть на группу с утопающего во тьме потолка. Посох Мацуши в середине группы так же светился ярким светом готового сорваться заклинания.

«Жаль, что мы не можем отломить себе хотя бы несколько кусочков стен», — про себя вздохнула Окуда. Она бывала в подземелье не так часто и постоянно одергивала себя от глупого желания использовать то, из чего он состоял. Если бы это было возможно, жадные до наживы авантюристы уже давно бы все здесь растащили, не оставив ничего представляющего ценности. К счастью или сожалению, пространство, находившееся за дверью, обладало своими законами и единственными, кто могли получить здесь повреждения, были живыми существами.

Подземелье представляло собой длинную цепь помещений, связанных лабиринтом коридоров и делилось на уровни. Сейчас его «гости» все еще находились в парадной, где жили слабые монстры, не обладающие ни ценностями, ни ценностью. Группа выбрала целью похода третий уровень. Чтобы добраться туда, следовало пройти предыдущие, что занимало пару часов. Особой сложности они не представляли, но осторожность следовало соблюдать всегда и, стараясь следовать примеру в этом старших магов, Окуда с непривычки уже начинала уставать от постоянного напряжения. Наконец-то белые камни кончился и вдали замаячил цветной проход на первый уровень. Обрадованная смене обстановки Окуда выдохнула и вновь собралась с силами — с монстрами с первого уровня из-за их высокой сопротивляемости к физическому урону расправлялись маги.

Когда большая группа ступила в область со светящимися кристаллами, едва ли прошел час. Для авантюристов филиала это было невиданное рекордное время. Присоединившиеся к ним опытные четыре человека внесли серьезные изменения в построение и распределение сил, которые прежде казались им сбалансированными. После недолгого совещания лидеры решили сделать привал и еще раз обсудить дальнейшую стратегию — объединение было ради этого момента — с третьего уровня начинали попадаться крупные монстры.

Костер разожгли недалеко от входа, на углях, оставшихся от костра какой-то другой группы авантюристов, когда-то проходивших по этому уровню. Дрова запасли с прошлого уровня, заросшего деревьями. Огонь разжег Асано. Ученики достали свои пайки, когда как опытные приключенцы удовлетворились лишь отваром из трав, приготовленным Мацуши. Караулить вызвался Итэ и, к удивлению остальных, Терасака. Прихватив с собой по кружке отвара они удалились на удобное для наблюдения место, где просматривался и выход на третий уровень и дорога, ведущая дальше. Второй уровень уже не представлял никакой угрозы и все расслабились настолько, что от напряженной атмосферы, в которой они входили в подземелье, не осталось и следа.

— Вспомним еще раз об условиях, — начал Киши и бросил взгляд на затаившегося за спинами друзей Акабане, — чтобы потом не возникло проблем.

— Не стоит, мы все прекрасно знаем — золото пятьдесят на пятьдесят и посох для Асано, остальное по ситуации, — попытался сгладить еще не начавшийся конфликт Исогай. — И я нисколько не жалею, что мы согласились на такие условия. Слаженная работа и скорость того стоили.

— Может быть, если дело и дальше так пойдет, задержимся здесь дольше?

Киши перевел взгляд на сидевшего рядом с Исогаем маленького хрупкого следопыта. Нагиса Шиота за прошедшие часы в его глазах поднялся значительно выше остальных. Хоть он и не был полноценным учеником академии, его инстинкты и ловкие руки сэкономили рыцарю достаточно сил. Сам парень несмотря на чрезмерную активность похоже не устал, но в его голубых глазах, отражающих блики огня, крылось что-то еще, помимо желания продолжить приключение. Киши покосился на Асано, но тот не высказал ничего против предложения, что давало право решать все ему самому. Накамура распахнула плащ, в который заворачивалась и подсела поближе, сместив внимание рыцаря на себя.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Мацуши. — Возможно, здешние монстры не попали под влияние того, что творится снаружи, а может они накинутся на нас, как только мы пройдем чуть дальше. Для вас это может быть это и первый раз, когда вы так быстро сюда дошли, но для нас это естественная скорость. Мы не станем рисковать своими жизнями за пару лишних золотых.

— Мы продвигаемся менее проблемно, чем я предполагал. Это все благодаря вашему руководству, Киши. — Асано подкинул палку в костер.

Польщенный, мужчина невольно усмехнулся.

— Не стоит. Это же вы, господин Асано, выбрали нас.

Накамура еще ближе передвинулась к костру и, зачерпнув из котелка отвара, с довольным вздохом села обратно. Устроившись, она спросила:

— А сколько вас стоит нанять? Вас одного. Исогай, — обратилась она к другу рядом, — ты, конечно, делаешь все, что можешь, но не обижайся, когда никто не своевольничает, и я могу спокойно поддерживать песню и не отвлекаться. — Она вновь обратилась к Киши, — знаете, обычно мне приходится на них покрикивать. А тут такое послушание. Может быть, — она очаровательно улыбнулась, — вы и скидку нам, как знакомым, в следующий сделаете?

Ответил Мацуши:

— Вам это не по карману. Чтобы подать заявку, у вас даже рекомендации нет.

— Рекомендации? А что это? Мы же из города, так что и гильдия Феникса не может отказать нам. Мы же жители. К тому же гильдия при нашей академии.

После слов Исогая Мацуши рассмеялся.

— Из академии? Как бы не так. Господин Асано из академии, а вы…

Его тут же перебил Киши:

— Мацуши!

Отмахнувшись от его замечания, маг продолжил:

— Вы лучше меня сами знаете свое место. — Он кинул взгляд на вставшего Акабане, — хочешь что-то сказать?

Акабане смерил его желтым горящим взглядом. В окружении светлых кристаллов он выглядел достаточно устрашающе, но его вид не произвел на светловолосого мага никакого впечатления. Акабане хрустнул своей кружкой и, буркнув, что пройдется, удалился в сторону стоящих на стреме лучников, а затем и мимо них. Киши было встал, собираясь последовать, но его остановил Шиота:

— С ним ничего не случится, он умеет скрывать свое присутствие.

***

На третьем уровне обитали зайцы. Назвать их как-то иначе ни у кого язык не поворачивался. С не представляющими опасности собратьями их роднила лишь круглая симпатичная мордочка, они обладали острейшими зубами, юрким телом размером с крупную собаку и шкуркой из кристаллов вместо шерсти. В отличие от кристаллов на стенах, кристаллы на монстрах крошились в пыль достаточно просто и, пусть и были достаточно дешевыми в цене, всегда имели спрос — она шла как ингредиент во многие магические порошки, зелья и мази.

После перевала общая группа работала заметно менее слаженно. Акабане так и не вернулся, а его друзья все еще не начали о нем волноваться. Пусто место пришлось отрабатывать всем. Особо досталось мечникам, принявших весь урон на себя, чтобы маги и лучники смогли сосредоточиться на атаках сверху. Когда монстров было убито достаточно, Киши с Исогаем сошлись на том, чтобы освежевать добычу, пока кто-то из числа незанятых отправится на поиски пропавшего. Прежде, чем поднялся этот вопрос, пойти вызвался Шиота и на этом и решили.

Они незаметно вернулись спустя минут пятнадцать. Объяснявший дальнейшие действия объединенных групп, Киши заметил их лица совершенно случайно, взглянув на девушку-барда — те сидели за ее спиной и уплетали за обе щеки что-то красное, похожее на редкие фрукты второго уровня. Киши кашлянул в кулак, но не произвел на них впечатления. Стоявший рядом Исогай так же заметил друзей и, слегка нахмурившись, повысил голос:

— Могли бы сказать, что здесь.

— Ты так увлеченно говорил, что мы не хотели тебя перебивать.

Накамура дернулась, не ожидая, что Акабане окажется за ее спиной. Задобрив ее красным спелым фруктом, Акабане встал и кинул еще один такой же Исогаю.

— Теперь я прощен?

— Любой здравомыслящий человек на месте вашего лидера выгнал бы тебя после первой такой выходки.

Словно не услышав Мацуши, Акабане завел руку за спину, а затем выставил перед собой. На его ладони лежало несколько продолговатых фруктов.

— Шутка. У меня есть на всех. Даже на всемогущего настоящего ученика академии. Для него целых две груши сосредоточенности.

Стоило ему договорить, как раздался звон. Самодовольное выражение лица Акабане застыло. Упавшие на его голову взявшиеся из ниоткуда тазы с грохотом повалились назад. Едва избежав его участи, Накамура вовремя успела отскочить в сторону. Мацуши с благодарностью взглянул на Окуду, и та быстро замотала головой.

— Эй, рыцарь, продолжай. Для него это норма!

Но Киши не прислушался к словам громкого Терасаки. Пронаблюдав, как Каяно, предложила свою помощь Акабане, а затем получила отказ, он спросил Исогая:

— Можешь ли ты пообещать, что такого не произойдет во время боя?

Исогай заверяюще улыбнулся.

— Если понадобится, любой из нас доверит друг другу жизнь.

Акабане не дал Терасаке высказаться, сунув ему в рот фрукт. Раздав груши всем, последние две он предложил Асано. Ожидая какого-то подвоха, тот с опаской взял их с его руки, но ничего не произошло. Акабане усмехнулся:

— Если не отработаешь их полностью, я возьму за них плату из твоей доли.

***

Примерно через час блуждания авантюристы обнаружили крупный свежий след. Третий уровень представлял собой достаточно простой лабиринт пещер, служивший домом не только магическим зверям, но и существам, имеющим толику разума. След принадлежал крупному кентавру. По всему уровню то тут, то там, располагались их мелкие поселения от трех, до десяти молодых особей. Они постоянно воевали меж собой за обладанием самок, и их численность, как и боевые навыки, для людей не представляли угрозы. Проблемы начинались при встрече со взрослыми монстрами — благодаря тому, что они постоянно питались кристальными зайцами, их кожа с возрастом становилась настолько твердой, что ее брало лишь усиленное заклинаниями оружие. Ко всему прочему взрослых кентавров самки уже не интересовали, они предпочитали им охоту на собратьев, других монстров или забредавших на их территорию авантюристов, коллекционируя их ценности и головы, которыми украшали место, где отдыхали.

Ничего хорошего пока добыть не удалось и, после недолгого, но жаркого спора, группы пришли к согласию о том, кто пойдет искать монстра. Первоначально одним из разведчиков должен был стать Акабане, но Итэ запротестовал и вместо полудемона с ним пошел Шиота. Пока их ждали, остальные начали перепроверять снаряжение. Авантюристы сбились в кучу в нешироком, но глубоком проеме в одной из стен. По договоренности еще у входа в подземелье каждый уже знал и действовал согласно своей задаче, но никто не упустил возможности перестраховаться — доверия между группами и близко не было.

Киши стоял в стороне без своего огромного башенного щита, из которого сделал заслонку перед выходом на случай, если какой-то мелкий монстр решит проскользнуть внутрь. Но потенциальная угроза пришла изнутри — Акабане привалился спиной к стене рядом. Возможно тому послужило отсутствие щита, придававшего Киши грозности.

— Что-то не так?

— А у тебя кишка не тонка, спрашивать такое после того, как ты решил за меня что я могу, а что нет. Вообще-то я умею скрывать свое присутствие гораздо лучше, чем Нагиса.

Наблюдая за тем, как Мацуши, держа в руках посох Окуды (явно ей не по росту, отчего у нее были проблемы), показывал ей как с ним лучше управляться, Киши едва сдержался, чтобы не посмотреть на Акабане, благо на навершии посоха вспыхнул слабый свет, заставив удержать внимание.

— Не знаю, кем вы там себя в своем Фениксе воображаете, — продолжил Акабане, — но я покажу вам, чего стоит моя команда и чего стою я.

Киши все-таки посмотрел с сторону: Акабане усмехался, оголив острые резцы. В его голосе было столько самодовольства, что сложно было поверить ушам. С такими людьми Киши сталкивался постоянно, те, как правило, если что-то и умели, сводили все свои таланты на нет, действуя сначала согласно гордости, а не здравому смыслу.

— Приму к сведению, — ответил Киши. — Старайся, если так этого хочешь, главное не забывай о слаженности в наших группах.

Акабане фыркнул и, так ни разу и не посмотрев за весь разговор на Киши, направился к человеку, за которым все это время безотрывно следил — Асано. Тому навязывала свое внимание Накамура. Улыбаясь ничуть не добрее полудемона, та что-то с упорством доказывала, а когда к ним подошел Акабане, включила в разговор и его. Асано заметно оживился и стал недовольнее.

Обдумать увиденное Киши не успел, уловив тихий стук по щиту — два коротких и один спустя паузу — пароль разведчиков. Отодвинув в сторону щит, он впустил взбудораженных Итэ и Шиоту. Те сразу же начали рассказывать о добытой информации, увлекая в слух и других аватнюристов. Отвлеклись на них и Асано с Акабане, кажется едва не начавшие спорить. Мысленно отметив, чтобы еще более пристально следить за действиями Акабане, Киши припомнил светлый образ Героя и усилием воли изгнал из себя сомнения, что его сын был не прав.


End file.
